


Tundra's dream

by orphan_account



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Hybrid - Freeform, OC, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tundra has a bad dream
Kudos: 2





	Tundra's dream

**Author's Note:**

> oop sksksksksk an intro of my oc Tundra! hope you like it

Tundra backed into the corner, slipping on the edge of the cliff. The three dragons facing her snarled, crouching down into a defensive position.  
‘Look at poor Tundra, she can’t do anything!’  
‘Too bad she’s not a normal dragon, otherwise she’d be able to go fly away!’  
‘She can’t do anything right! She can’t do anything for her tribe!’ the others jeered.  
‘Wait! She doesn’t even have a tribe! She’s just a no-good reject!’  
‘Aw, don’t be so mean, it’s not her who’s the reject.’ the sandwing curled his snout into a mean snarl, the menacing barb at the end of his tail following suit. The other two dragons took a step forward, backing her into an even tighter spot. The sandwing glared at her, his eyes boring into her soul.  
‘It’s her parents!’ The three dragons laughed, the shrill notes bouncing off the sky and back into tundra’s ears. With a grunt of fury, she lifted up her tail and swung it into the nearest dragon with some effort. The sharp icewing spikes pierced through the other dragons scales, sending venom through his veins and killing him instantly. She kept her tail going, knocking the corpse into the other two, sending them off the cliff. Then, without warning the third dragon, one whose tribe she couldn’t recognise, pushed her off the cliff and down, down, down into the abyss below. Falling, falling, falling. She tried desperately to flap her wings in an attempt to fly back up, but her spiked tail weighed her down and her wings were just too weak to keep her up. The sandwing like frills on her back fluttered in the wind as her speed picked up. She proceeded to fall closer to the bottom of the abyss. The ground came closer, and closer. Sudeny she hit the ground with a deafening crack. Tundra woke up on her cave ledge, her snout filled with sweat. She was having the same nightmare again. It always consisted of three dragons, two varying every night. But one always stayed the same, though Tundra never recognised what tribe it was from. Was it a message? Or another curse for being a hybrid? She would never know, but it sure felt like a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, i would love if you commented your first impression of Tundra


End file.
